Showering in Hevan
by xsiriuslyhevanx
Summary: Kurt stays after school and runs into Sam in the Boys Locker Room as he's showering while looking for Finn. Things start to heat up, but an unexpected visitor interrupts them. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, sorry.**

**A/N: An annoying person *coughsmitchcough* haha, has kept pressuring me into doing a shower scene with Kurt/Sam. Since I think Sam and Kurt aren't ready yet for that (since I'm writing my multi-chapter stories kind of as a series and it's too early for that) I'm going to write a one-shot of a shower scene. It gets hot, but no "getting to the butt secks" yet, Mitch. Sorry! This takes place in school and well frankly, I think if they start getting it on someone will hear them screaming and well... I think they would like to finish and not get expelled. Also, I think this will take place after them dating for awhile, I just wanted to add that due to what happens in this FF.**

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

"Where the hell is he?" He must be in the locker room. Currently he was looking for Finn. It was a unique occasion, Finn was actually staying after school for some tutoring instead of staying after school for football practice. Kurt decided maybe he should just find Finn and just sit and wait. There was nothing else to do. However, he remembered him saying he would probably be in the locker room at some point, since he kept some of his school stuff in his locker in there- didn't know why.

Walking through the locker room door, he heard the shower going. "Finn are you seriously taking a shower?" Kurt called out as he was approaching the shower area, he wasn't thinking it could be anyone else since he was focused on finding Finn. "Don't know why, it's not like we share the same room anym-." He instantly stopped seeing Sam, and then Sam looked over seeing Kurt while smiling.

"Hey." Sam greeted Kurt and then Kurt clung onto his books a little closer to his chest, his heart rate immediately increasing.

"Um- Hi. You didn't tell me you were going to stay after school." Kurt said surprisingly calm, it was no big deal. You've seen him in the showers before and he was completely covered.

"Oh- I decided to run some laps around the football field. Well- a lot of laps." Sam said half-chuckling as he went a little more under the shower, raised his head and let the water beat down on his face. Kurt bit his lip gently as he saw Sam pull his head from under the shower head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, well- I just thought since you seem to tell, or text me everything, I thought you wouldn't be here. You could've been entertaining me this whole time." Kurt said as he walked over to a bench and then placed his books down and turned to look at Sam. However, Sam was still covered by the wall when he turned around to look back at him.

"Entertaining you? I can entertain you now." Sam said with a wink laughing a little bit, while Kurt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes while smirking.

"Very funny." Kurt said with a sigh as he looked back at Sam, walking away from the wall that parted them, leaning against the actual wall behind him.

"Come behind here and shower with me. It'll be fun." Sam suggested while grinning as he ran a hand up his own arm.

"Ha, ha. I don't think so Blondie." Kurt said looking up at the ceiling, trying to not even look at him now.

"You can wear your clothes." Sam said rolling his eyes and grinning. "We don't have to take our clothes off..." Sam sung.

Kurt immediately smiled, "Impressive." He couldn't help to feel his heart race a little bit as he sung those words thinking of the song that Sam was singing from. "I'm wearing Marc Jacobs though..." Kurt replied with a pout as he got off of the wall and walked a few steps towards Sam.

"Come here..." Sam said grabbing Kurt's collar laughing.

"Sam!" Kurt shouted back as he was pulled over the wall, but his feet were still on the ground. Suddenly, Sam pulled him into a kiss. While most kisses from Sam were always tender and sweet, this was not like the other kisses he had received. It was more passionate and deep. As Kurt felt his head tilt more to the side, making the kiss deeper as he parted his lips and continued to kiss back.

Sam broke the kiss and then pulled Kurt's jacket off, "What are you doing?" Kurt whispered as Sam stopped the jacket on the ground. Making Kurt gasp, Sam then walked away from the shower head going to the other side of the wall. "Sam!" Kurt gasped as he closed his eyes, before he could see Sam completely naked. He felt his hands being grabbed and pulled towards his direction. "Oh god- what is going to happen to me?" Kurt asked aloud and Sam laughed as Kurt unknowingly was being pulled behind the wall to where the shower was.

Kurt gasped again as he felt the water. "Sam, I'm going to kill you." Kurt growled as he opened his eyes. All Sam did as a response was kiss Kurt on the cheek. "That isn't going to work." He added as he crossed his arms and then Sam kissed Kurt's jaw gently, slowly moving down his neck. Kurt sighed, "Not fair, it's my weakness." Slowly he felt his eyes flutter closed, not even paying attention to the water that was hitting over his body.

"I know." Sam whispered as he continued to trail soft kisses on the side of his neck, slowly he felt Sam's hands seep into the bottom of his shirt and slowly run his hands up his sides, making his wet shirt slowly slide upwards along with Sam's hands. Kurt felt his head ease back, exposing more of his neck. A whimper escaped Kurt's lips, as he felt Sam's tongue lightly stroke against his neck, barely touching the skin and ran his hands down at Kurt's sides again. His fingers seeping into Kurt's pants slightly as he kissed Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt then looked down for a moment as he opened his eyes, not meaning too. Kurt bit his lip and blushed as he noticed Sam's member. "Wow..." Kurt said, unknowing what to really say and then Sam glanced noticing what Kurt was talking about his package. "It's- well I'm not going to go there." He said looking up at Sam and adding, "You're roots are showing from all places," with a laugh and Sam rolled his eyes smirking.

"So where are you sensitive?" Kurt asked as he playfully tickled Sam, making Sam walk backwards resulting in being pressed against the tile wall behind him.

"Don't Kurt..." Sam laughed as Kurt then felt his hands down up Sam's abdomen and to his chest and then Kurt began to place quick kisses along Sam's neck. "Kurt... please..." Sam laughed a little, Kurt then began to kiss on his shoulder. He had no idea what has gotten into him. He wanted to find Sam's sensitive spot though.

Kurt felt his hands brush just at the top of Sam's thigh and Sam made out a little whimper. Kurt grinned as he brushed the area again. "Kurt... I'm getting hard," He sighed.

"Good, that's what you get for teasing me." Kurt said laughing a little, making Sam laugh as well. Kurt then kissed Sam's lips again, his hand roaming up to the nape of Sam's neck as he parted his lips and nibbling slightly on his lower lip.

"Who's there?" He heard a voice call out, immediately Kurt gasped as he dunked down. Sam then looked around his eyes widen for a moment, but then turning his direction to the shower. Seeming to act as if everything was normal. Due to Kurt hiding behind the wall and him sitting down, he blushed as he was face to face to seeing Sam's erection in his face.

"Oh it's you..." Kurt then noticed it was the voice of his new step-brother Finn.

"Yeah-." Sam said as he continued with what he was doing. Kurt couldn't help, but continue to stare at Sam's member, biting his lip as he watched it made any slight movement as Sam would move.

"Have you see Kurt anywhere?" Finn said as Kurt then felt himself slowly raise his hand, brushing his fingertips against Sam's member, making Sam slightly jump back. "Whoa- you okay dude?" Finn immediately asked as Sam moved.

Sam's breathing quickened and glanced down for a moment at Kurt, looking up at Finn again. "Yeah, I'm fine. A-And I haven't seen him." Sam struggled out.

Kurt then leaned forward, looking up at Sam as he then felt himself have the urge to lick him. Slowly he softly ran his tongue against Sam's member, Kurt watched as he saw Sam closed his eyes tightly, but then opened them again. His jaw tightened.

"You okay dude?" Finn asked while Kurt grabbed a hold of Sam's member, stroking it once and immediately Sam gasped. "Dude, you okay?" Finn moved to get closer.

Suddenly Sam shouted, "Stay back!" Sam glanced down to see Kurt for a moment who put a finger to his lips and then slowly began to suck at the head, which made Sam close his eyes again.

"Dude, I'll- just leave you alone." Finn said as he slowly backed away from Sam. "I'll just text Kurt." Finn said taking out his phone. Sam's eyes widen slightly as Kurt began to actually get into it, putting more of Sam into his mouth without thinking. Sucking slowly, but hard with his eyes closed. However, immediately Sam's eyes widen due to another issue. Suddenly Kurt's phone was going off, making Sam back away from Kurt. Pulling himself from Kurt's mouth, immediately Kurt put a hand over his mouth out of shock. _Oh god, his phone!_ He immediately thought as it was going off.

Kurt wasn't able to see, but Finn said, "Seriously, where is Kurt?" As Kurt heard Finn say this looking up he noticed his phone being shown to Sam.

"I- uh..." Sam was struggling, without thinking immediately Kurt stood up from the wall facing Finn.

"Oh god... Wow." Finn began and then Kurt bit his lip, looking down a little bit. At least he was still fully clothed minus his jacket. Finn said, "I'll see you outside dude... Burt needs us to get home." He didn't even really look at Kurt, or wait for a reply. Finn turned starting to walk out of the locker room.

However once Finn was walking out the door Kurt finally brought enough courage to reply, "See you there!" He wasn't sure if Finn heard him.

It was quiet for a moment then, "See you tonight-?" Sam began to ask, but Kurt interrupted him.

"Tomorrow." Kurt injected as he walked out from under the shower head. "Finn is traumatized for the night. I think by tomorrow he'll be willing to forget what he just saw. I should hurry." Kurt added biting his lip and then he leaned in quickly, giving Sam a peck on the cheek, blushing as he accidently caught sight of Sam's member again. "Better take care of that anaconda. What is it like 10 inches, or something?" Kurt asked, but turned and began to walk before he waited for a response.

"9 inches." Sam corrected and Kurt smirked as he left the locker room.

**A/N: My friends requested for Sam's size to be mention and specifically have that size for him, so that's why I briefly added that part at the end. This is a one-shot. So I don't think I will be adding chapters to this. Sorry. ;)**


End file.
